Elliot C. Elliotson
Elliot "Colin" Elliotson is the main protagonist of the series, created and voiced by Colin Wyckoff/Kitty0706. He made his first appearance in the "Eagle and the Apple" series, and made his second appearence in "The Aperture Science Test Course" series, prior to'' Elliot Goes to School''. Overview 'Personality' Elliot is nice, fun loving and adventurous, but sometimes rude, sarcastic and lazy. Like most of the characters he dislikes his school. He also appears to be highly intelligent, as shown in the original Elliot Goes to School: when asked for his name by Mr. Cool he dived into an incredibly long, philosophical speech as to if whether or not his name is truly Elliot which lasted from 2009 to 2016. 'Appearance' Elliot's apparel differs from each episode. In Late for Work, he wore a standard-issue Resistance outfit. In the pilot episode he wore a white T-shirt with black stripes, black pants and black shoes. In Pep Rallies, he wears a simple shadow colored hoodie, some black trousers and black shoes. In Field Trips, he wears a black T shirt with an "ImaRobot." sign on the front, and a Los Angeles sign on the back printed dark pink, blue jeans, black beanie and black shoes. In Mondays, he wears a shadow colored jacket, some jeans and black shoes. In Camping, he wears his Field Trips attire with a winter jacket. 'Talents' One of Elliot's main talents is art, being able to draw as shown in the pilot episode. He's shown to be capable of forging escape plans such as the one in Pep Rallies, knowing some Italian (if incorrect in translation) and having high intelligence, even if it is used mockingly rude towards others such as Mr. Higglesworth. Elliot has also been shown to be a adept Skateboarder, ''performing one of his own tricks 'The Elliot' when making it to his first period class in Mondays. 'Powers and abilities' Due to being depicted in Garry's Mod, Elliot is granted the ability to perform tremendous actions such as surviving extreme fall damage, taking heavy damage in any form, withstand explosions and use the tools of Garry's Mod itself to manipulate the world around him. Other, relatively side abilities, include an extensive use of stealth and speed and can "shut" his face, leaving a blank skin surface albeit similar to that of the Slender Man mythos. He also rides a sick bike. Relationships Brandon Brandon and Elliot are more frenemies than friends, insulting each other constantly. Since the first episode of EGTS, the two have often at been at each others' throats up until Elliot Goes Camping, where the pair have rarely argued with each other, except when, at the request of Grandma Elliotson, he tells Brandon to shut up. Otherwise, it appears both are at ease. Elmer The relationship between Elmer and Elliot isn't quite clear besides the two being friends, or acquaintances rather as they rarely talk. Much like Xavior however, he can be irritated by Elliot outside his passive-creepy nature. But like the others, Elmer has turned out to be a good friend despite his appearance. Jimbo Jimbo is a good friend, though the pair never talk much. Jimbo doesn't annoy him and does talk to him more than Xavier and Elmer. Xavior Xavior is easily irritated by Elliot's comments, sparking a flame. There isn't much of an outline to determine their passive relationship but they're usually at peace with each other. Mr. Cool Like the other students, Elliot rarely interacts with Mr. Cool. Mr. Higglesworth Mr. Higglesworth is one of Elliot's unfavorables. Since the first episode much like Brandon, the two have never met eye to eye on the same level as Higglesworth abuses the grading policy and repeatedly gives Fs to Elliot for doing anything right, and the opposite to Brandon. In fact, Mr. Higglesworth goes far and beyond to annoy Elliot even outside of school, as seen in Elliot Goes Camping. Miss. Person Miss Person mainly interacts with Brandon but has interacted with Elliot in the past, if rarely Folding Chair Folding Chair is regarded as one of Elliot's close friends outside of YouTube, but the irony shows in EGTS. Like others, the pair rarely interact or show up together in the same room, but Elliot admired how Folding Chair stood up for the crew when he cussed out Mr. Higglesworth in the Camping episode and since then they became great friends. The Lunch Lady The Lunch Lady is never seen after Mondays, but Elliot tolerates her, unlike Brandon. Elliot's Mother Elliot's Mother is never seen in EGTS (except in a video outside of the series, 25 Steps How to be an Elmer), only heard once but can be presumed to have a standard mother-son relationship. Tyrone Tyrone is considered to be Elliot's boss in the video, Elliot is late for Work Elliot appears to be worried about Tyrone firing him in this video, so he tricks Tyrone into thinking he built a house out of wood, by drawing a house. Quotes * ''"Ah! First day of school...huuuuuuuuuu '(INHALES)' huuuuuuuuu." * "Pizza at 8 o'clock in the morning?' WHAT ARE YOU?!"'' * "Not yet!" * "Hey, has anybody seen Jimbo?" * "Oooh, you bloody wanker!" '' * ''"Thank God!" * "Granmama! What are you doing here?" * "You know what, For once, you're ''kind of alright."'' * "Wait a minute. If we're supposed to be in YOUR class, why aren't you in the gym?" * "Hey, we learned something today! His name is ''Elmer."'' * "I KNEW IT!" * "From your mom! Ooooh!" * "Well it looks like this... is a ''cold case."'' * "Slim? As in like Slim Jim?" * "I wouldn't classify getting F's as a fetish, it's more than likely the result of a highly dysfunctional teacher who abuses the grading policy." * "YOU'RE a furfag!" * "A ''squirrel?"'' * "'HOLY SHIT! LOOK!"'' * "Fuck." * "You do realize there is a shoe strapped with C4 under your desk, '''that's about to go off! AAAAAHH!'"'' * "I have a ''house ''to go live in, so... see ya." * "Uh, that's called balding." * "SHADDUP!" * "Grandma said shut up." * "You know what, Brandon? You smell." * "Mondays....." Trivia * In Elliot Goes Camping, there is an inaccuracy when Xavier and Elliot are arguing about Elliot cursing constantly when Elliot brings up that he has only sworn once since the first episode. This is not true, as he has exclaimed "Holy shit!" in Pep Rallies and Mondays. * His face (and technically model) is reskinned/remodelled from the "male_09" civilian from Half-Life 2. * He usually wears black in conjunction with a pattern or a design. * Prior to Elliot Goes to School, Elliot was depicted as a specific Resistance member, most likely chosen because he liked the face more than the common citizen model GModders had often used. The face was kept for future models much like the others. * It is thought that he likes 'Jimbo' the most out of all of his friends, as he never bugs him about anything. * His most worn shirt is a black shirt that says, in purple letters, "ImaRobot." * In Elliot is Late for Work, his voice was high pitched. The reason behind this isn't clear but prior to Elliot is Late For Work, the same effect had appeared in past GMod films. It's possible that Elliot didn't want his real voice to be heard, much like other YouTubers. * He used to have a mustache, carried from his previous Resistance model, but now he has a goatee. * According to Brandon, Elliot's real (or at least middle) name is Colin. Regardless, Elliot is still referred to as Elliot throughout the series. **Kitty0706's real name is in fact Colin. * Elliot has a tendency to cause havoc on his arrival to school, varying from Assault, Vehicular Manslaughter, to Hijacking of a Airliner to Destruction of Government Property (AC-130). * He usually brings weapons such as a crowbar to school. * A running gag is whenever he opens his garage door to go to school, Elliot always gets hit with a cinder block. * He plays Sonic Adventure. * Elliot has a car but never drives it, always opting to ride his bicycle. The reason isn't presented but it's possible that either the car doesn't have fuel or it's not his car and it's most likely his off screen parents'. * The bills he gets in Camping reveal his full name as Elliot C. Elliotson. They also reveal that he lives on 9999 Shitbag Rd, Slums, NJ, ASDFG. * At a point in Field Trips, Elliot hijacks a plane and causes panic in the sky. * In real life, Elliot, real name Colin, has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, the same cancer Edd Gould had. His videos were halted as he was treated, luckily surviving without any consequences, even going so far as to have the leukemia removed. He died on January 25th, 2015 of this disease. * His models haven't been released to the public yet and most likely never will. Gallery Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Student Category:Worker